doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JPhil2.0
__TOC__ Allience For our Allience I suggest four wikis. 1. Scooby-Doo Fanon Wiki. 2. Tardis Data Core. 3. Doctor Who Stories (My wiki). 4. Doctor Who Expanded.POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:35, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Staff Rules I have edited the Manual to include a few basic rules for Staff. At the moment they're pretty much copy-and-pasted from PokeFanon. Let me know what you think and if there's anything which, objectively, ought to be changed. Pinguinus impennis 23:32, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Your objections are noted and respected. I think the use or threatening of force is being over-used on the wiki, so the Rules should be adjusted to cut down on such behavior. As for the demotion of chatmods, I feel that this power should not be wielded as a weapon. In the light of several notable instances, I'm afraid I must insist that staff not threaten one another. If you can objectively prove that another member of staff is abusing power, message me and I will investigate. In our current situation it is necessary for staff to report to a higher power. Until a more efficient "council" can be devised, the role of higher power will fall to our only Bureaucrat, myself. Thank you for your opinions and cooperation. Pinguinus impennis 17:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Critic's Lounge The Lounge, while a good and well-executed idea, doesn't quite match the easy-to-access simplicity of an article's talk page. Most of the reviews on the wiki are such short pieces of text that it feels unnecessary to make a visit to the Lounge and create a new review page solely to communicate a sentence or two of positive encouragement. There's also no way to easily access Critic's Lounge reviews from the relevant articles themselves, which further reduces the Lounge's efficiency in comparison with talk pages. I would recommend that we either find a way to simplify the Lounge and its access, or else surrender the idea and focus on other areas of the wiki that have more immediate need. Thanks for all the hard work you've put in! Pinguinus impennis 23:01, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Can I request that the lounge have instructions on how to use it. Thanks. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 19:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Are you available at the moment? Pinguinus impennis 21:41, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Please Look At Could you please look at this. It would be helpful to have you in the discussion. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 18:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC) General Discussion Board I see that you closed this thread. This gets me thinking, should we have a Questions Board for general queries about wiki content? I feel we should also have guidelines on what is and isn't applicable to the General Discussion Board, as the determination on what is or isn't applicable is currently a tad esoteric. Pinguinus impennis 01:13, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for failing to be on chat earlier. My night unexpectedly became hectic and I had to go offline. I'll get on chat to discuss these things as soon as possible. Pinguinus impennis 02:58, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Writer Would you like to be a writer for the second season of Skye is the Limit? It would mean a lot to me to have you write the second adventure. Check out this WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 02:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Editor: Did you,or the wiki update changed the visual editor?Now,if you didn't wrote anything on that line,it's more darker than it should. MasterCharmander 13 12:49, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Tutorial I have made a tutorial on how to make a series. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 10:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC). Infoboxes Here I am. Where do we get started? XIII 15:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of Pages Seems fine so far. Let's keep the deletion limited to unmaintained stub-class pages, in particular those created by AWCs. The old templates as well, of course. Keep up the good work! Pinguinus impennis 22:35, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Doctor Who Returns Have no idea how. These newfangled technical thingymabobs are gobblygook to me. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:22, February 23, 2014 (UTC). Talk Page My talk page is glitching. I've tried refreshing, I just can't see new messages. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC). RE: Rules Sounds cool, go ahead. As long as they're easy to find and access, I'm fine with whatever format you choose. :) Pinguinus impennis 16:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Rules A template sounds awesome. Little menus like that are superb in guiding new users through the murky labyrinth of official pages. :) Pinguinus impennis 16:20, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks: Thanks for fixing the formatting for Doctor Who Series it now looks a lot better than before and is easier to navigate than it was previously. So thank you once again and also for all your amazing work on the Wiki. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:34, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Liam Confrontation Until proof had been given, the matter simply didn't have enough meat on it to warrant a total staff involvement. Without the proof I was requesting, it amounted simply to one user accusing another of wrongdoing, which happens all the time on wikis and it didn't bother me much. After proof had been given, I evaluated the evidence and decided it was not sufficient for immediate action. Believe me when I say, I fully intended to detail the situation to you on Chat and get your opinion, but didn't want to make a fuss on the main namespace. As for LiamJaco's template editing, was that not in good faith? It was against the rules, but the Rules concerning templates are not always clear and it certainly was not a bannable offense. Given Liam's apology on the "proof" thread, and his solely good faith edits here, banning him or otherwise making his time here difficult would be quite the tragedy. Pinguinus impennis 14:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :It has now come to my attention that I have been banned on the Gallows Hill Wiki. While I had no intention of editing there, a ban is very bad on my record and makes me ineligible for several Community Wiki functions, including Wiki Adoption. I need help disputing this block, and if necessary, filing a report of an abusive admin at Community Central. Pinguinus impennis 18:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Why were you banned? I hope they lift it. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :UPDATE: the ban is only for seven days, a detail I had previously overlooked. It is thus unimportant and not a major issue. Pinguinus impennis 19:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC) In response In response to http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pinguinus#Liam_Confrontation Thank you for being reasonable, I agree I was a tad impulsive. I apologize for the way I conducted myself, I was angry, no I was seething. Wouldn't you be? I am only human. However I didn't swear, even if I wanted to and believe me I did. I thought I was doing Wikia and Whoniverse Fanon a service keeping a eye on trolls and warning others about them. I am not a liar I would not spread vicious rumour, I had legitimate evidence. Neither do I harass (unless I get harassed first). I didn't ask your bureaucrat to give me sass but he did and he kept on messaging me after I had already said "goodbye", I was tired and I really didn't need it and that is the reason why he is blocked. He is blocked for 7 days and I was well within my rights to do so. Drew OldOneX (talk) 19:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could you enter Chat please? Pinguinus impennis 22:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Contests I have made a blog post looking for contest for the contest box we discussed. So far I have mine and POM"s Comp. If I collect more I will let you know here. RE: The Docket Awesome news! Thanks again for all the hard work you're doing. I of course give full approval towards Portal construction. I am very excited about that project. :) Just for clarification, what rules do we now have concerning blog posts? I seem to have missed that update. Pinguinus impennis 04:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Your Adventure Hello, I am wrting an outline for the second season of Skye is the Limit. Do know what you would like to write about? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Had Enough I was only trying to help. Nobody ever appreaciates what I do to help. Nobody thanks me. I have had enough, I am almost losing my sanity. And the things I do. Last week, I declined an offer to go swimming because I wanted to help with something. I have had enough. Please reply,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC). RE: Hail the King of Categories All right, but I'm a little confused about what I'm doing precisely. You need dead categories... am I deleting them, locating them, or adding them to articles? I'll get on it as soon as I'm sure what I'm doing, as I usually just make a mess of things before then. :) Pinguinus impennis 21:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Oooh, sorry. I don't know why I didn't understand that. Lack of sleep, I suppose? :P I'll get right on it, chief. Pinguinus impennis 23:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Portal talk Now we're thinking with portals. :) I like the basic template--I think it will serve us well with the different categories of fanon. I've got your category pages up, feel free to slip me a message if you think I should alter the text on 'em. The category currently at "Doctor Who Fanon" is currently serving as a root category, but once I get your input with what to replace it with I can adjust it to fit the others. Pinguinus impennis 23:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't agree more. I'll start altering it now. Pinguinus impennis 23:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Entry When will the entries for March's featured story end?Because I have to do 2 more parts of a story which I would like to request for the featured story. MasterCharmander 13 13:45, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who: The Next Doctor: I was wondering if you would like to write for the 4th season specials of Doctor Who: The Next Doctor? You would have a few months to do it and seeing your game has inspired me to ask you. Please think about the offer and I hope you accept it. Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:07, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing to write for the series it is much appreciated. Would you like one or two parts? Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:57, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Entry Do I still have a chance if I finish it early tomorow?Anyway,I MAY finish it today though. Featured Story: Are you taking requests for the featured story? Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm writing Part 3 out of 4(or maybe 5). MasterCharmander 13 14:57, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Featured Story: Can I nominate my double? The Lost Army (Part 1)/Fake Soldiers (Part 2). Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:00, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who: The Next Doctor: Episode Listings: Do you want to do one or two parts for the 4th season specials? Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:01, March 1, 2014 (UTC) You agreed to write a special episode. I am asking if you want to write one story for it or two stories. I hope this has cleared up any confusion. Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:06, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Episode: You agreed to write a special episode. I am asking if you want to write one story for it or two stories. I hope this has cleared up any confusion. Would you like to write one or two stories for my series? Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:13, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Better? Wait whaaaaat?I thought I had time until early tomorow to finish my story and request it for March's featured fanfiction.NOT FAIR!!!!! >:o Better? MasterCharmander 13 20:24, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay then.No angry message.Just gotta say it will be hard for me to trust you from now on. MasterCharmander 13 20:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Basicly,I couldn't trust you again. MasterCharmander 13 20:59, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: EpisodeBox I'll see what I can do to convince people of its usefulness. Currently I think most users here are happy to simply link back to the main series page, as most series pages have tables that give full episode lists. Although again, I will try to think of ways to get people to start using them. BTW, I intended to be the primary person for writing featured fiction reviews on the Main Page. Obviously this is a problem when I'm the author of the month's featured fiction. Would you like to do the honors of writing a couple-sentence review for The Dragon of St. Romain? Pinguinus impennis 01:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Your contributions are appreciated. I'm just saying that it may be difficult to get this particular change rolling quickly. Pinguinus impennis 03:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Doctor Who: The Next Doctor: Episode Listing: Can I put you down as episode 7 for the 4th season specials? Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:53, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Tabs I've been thinking about the various tabs on the Main Page. How about we add a tab for our affiliate links? Pinguinus impennis 17:20, March 2, 2014 (UTC) William warlow Why have you deleted my page?! again I am not English I can explain what it means sockpuppeting And so now I can no longer take advantage of these Wiki? At that time I had forgotten pasword for this I used two accounts. Where can I find the rules? because you entered the infobox? Why? It is easier to let us do what we have to? At the end of sites like this arise for this reason. Thanks for the clarification, I did not cause. Infoboxes Could we edit the infoboxes so that unused headers won't show up on the finished page, as they were before? Seldom-used headers such as "Running time" tend to make articles look unfinished. Pinguinus impennis 23:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) We don't really need an incentive to complete them, as many users (including myself) prefer leaving that kind of technical information out of the articles. Previously the infoboxes wouldn't display fields that hadn't been filled out--isn't there a way to go back to that? It wouldn't really be building a feature from scratch, just reverting back to a previous version of the templates. Pinguinus impennis 00:33, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Eh, OK then. At some point in the future we may need to re-evaluate the situation (if the required information still hasn't caught on, for example) but for now ease of editing is key for our templates. Pinguinus impennis 02:07, March 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Main Page I like the design. "The Doctor is in"--classic. :) The specific image currently in use should perhaps be replaced. I've looked at it on two devices, a Kindle and a PC, and the image is skewed on both of them. Capaldi also has a white outline around him, which is made very obvious when the image is displayed at such a large size. Perhaps we could find a new and better image? We have the file to the right, which is a .png file of technically the sam e image, only it cuts off below the chest. Pinguinus impennis 04:20, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Main Page: Oh my.The new MainPage is great! MasterCharmander 13 06:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, it looks incredible. Thank you! Pinguinus impennis 15:10, March 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Theme Could you perhaps show me what you have in mind on our test wiki? I'm rather fond of our current theme. Pinguinus impennis 03:14, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Deletion We are not deleting pages for not living up to template policy. We will update them, but we will not be deleting them. Besides which, the temporal gauntlet page doesn't break any template guidelines. There is nothing on the page making it worthy of deletion, so I have removed the deletion template. Pinguinus impennis 03:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :I apologize for sounding strict, but I feel frustrated since I feel we haven't yet come to an understanding. I will make myself clear in that I am vehemently and ethically opposed to the idea of initiating a mass deletion of pages that are fine in every way save for not living up to our arbitrary template requirements. Such actions strike me, at best, as disrespectful--at worst, tyrannical. :We must discuss this matter further, perhaps on chat if we can synchronize our schedules enough. Pinguinus impennis 03:48, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Your Story Hopefully you remember that you agreed to write for season two of Skye is the Limit. Well at the speed things are going right now I will be starting the season by the end of the week, and you are currently the second episode. So if you could start writing that would be awesome. Thanks and Good Luck :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 03:55, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Please come to chat. Pinguinus impennis 04:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) If you are addressing me, I am on now. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 04:14, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Page Deletion As you are not available online at the moment, I will place my instructions to you here instead. My ethics are not irrelevant. They are what guide me--if my ethics warn me away from an idea, such as mass deletion in these circumstances, then that idea will not be embraced by Whoniverse Fanon. Content will be updated at its own pace. If you are dissatisfied with its progress, then your options are to either update pages yourself, which you are apparently unwilling to do, or you can attempt to step up your publicity campaign. In any case, I am more concerned with keeping this wiki a warm and welcoming place than I am about enforcing arbitrary template requirements. While I see the virtue of such organizational needs, I am unwilling to risk alienating our userbase in the name of templates. You must understand that I have no wish to be a tyrant, or to hold back the progress of this wiki. As Bureacrat it is my duty to make this wiki successful. Definitions of "successful" vary, but I believe that a wiki's success does not depend on using force to carry out Staff's commands. I pray that you understand this message and do not react with hostility. We both seek nothing but good for this wiki, but there are times when we each must temper the other's zeal. In this case I believe my zeal for ethics outweighs your zeal for standardization. Your associate, Pinguinus impennis 04:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) My Final Word Deletion isn't a bad tool in its own right. However, I do not approve of how you intend to use it. If you recall, JPhil, I have given reasoning. Your templates are nice, but their virtues do not justify deleting the hard work of other writers. I speak not of stubs; I speak of the long, high-quality pages you have marked for deletion because they didn't use your templates. When you first messaged me, you said you wanted to help, not hurt. I have made my case for why deleting for noncompliance would hurt this wiki. I have done so many times, on talk pages, on message walls, on chat. You repeatedly have become hostile, and have acted as if I had personally insulted you simply be expressing a desire to not delete pages. I will repeat: you are not permitted to delete, or mark for deletion, pages that lack "necessary" templates. Do not do so again. You may think this tyrannical--in fact, you almost certainly will. But that does not concern me. It is more important to protect powerless users than it is to protect the "rights" of administrators. PS: Repeatedly proclaiming that my ethics do not matter and should be disregarded is an incredibly hateful and uncivil thing to say. Ethics is the only thing that matters to me, as it should matter for you. You can dispute with me whether my ethical concerns are valid, but never declare them irrelevant again. Pinguinus impennis 14:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Quiz I have contacted a load of wikis so I won't stop. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC). RE: My Final Word You do not have the "right" to delete pages, JPhil. Deletion is a tool that was entrusted to you, on the condition that you would act rationally for the good of the wiki. Last time I attempted to speak rationally to you about this subject, laying out my reasons for opposing the mass page deletion, you failed to give a logical counter-argument. Instead you resorted to threatening to leave, demanding I delete all of your work, and calling me a tyrant. Now, you seem to be making the mistake of thinking that your personal rights are being ignored in my dealings with you. This is not true, not remotely--my goal has simply been to prevent you from infringing upon the rights of others. Since you gained administrative powers, you have made a habit of bullying. On Chat you Kick or threaten to Kick those who annoy or disagree with you. On the forums you have threatened to Ban users for the same reasons. On the main namespace you mark pages for deletion for no clear reason. While your work is excellent, your behavior is reprehensible. Am I a tyrant for standing in the way of someone with tyrannical intentions? Of course not. Am I a fool for standing by my logic and my ethics, ignoring your rage and name calling? Of course not. And so... stop. Stop accusing me of being a tyrant. Stop deleting pages. You are the wiki's technical support, JPhil. I did not give you your powers so you could delete pages and bully people. I gave you your powers only so you could work on our coding without hindrance. I do not trust you with anything else, and if you continue to act as if I had, I will demote you. I will do so with a grim heart, but make no mistake: I will demote you swiftly and without remorse if you make yourself a tyrant. The Bureaucrat and Referee of this wiki, Pinguinus impennis 01:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) You do not have to trust me. You "do not accept my threats"? It does not matter to me whether you "accept" the conditions of your continued service as administrator. You may either accept them or resign as you please. Pinguinus impennis 02:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- I realize things have gotten a bit out of hand, and I believe I've probably overstated my case in the words above. Allow me to clarify my central points: *You claim that I am behaving illogically. I refute this claim by pointing out that repeatedly over the past couple of months, I have made a case against the mass deletion of pages. Whenever the topic comes up, you respond angrily to me, leave for a while, and then change the subject upon your return. As you continued to act in a way that would suggest an agreement had been made in your favor, I felt forced to put my foot down and make official policy. *You claim that I am behaving tyrannically. I refute this claim by pointing out that I am in no way infringing upon the rights of users. Quite the contrary, I am defending the rights of users by disallowing a practice that would alienate them. I am not seeking power for myself, as a tyrant would do. *You claim that you are not being treated as a user. I protest; I have always been in favor of treating you as just that. A user. I have not forbidden you from performing any actions that an ordinary user could do. I have instead refuted your notions of administrative power and how it should be used. Never once have I restricted your inherent rights as a user. I hope you can understand my position. I value your contributions, as I value the contributions of everyone on the wiki. I feel it more important that this wiki be a warm and welcoming place than for it to be clean and organized. Authoritarian measures such as mass page deletion serve the latter purpose but not the first, and therefore will be shunned whenever they are detected. Your humble and very tired Bureaucrat, Pinguinus impennis 04:24, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion You know that little thing on your usertable that says "Admin" or" Blocked" or something? I have three suggestions. 1. If a user has made less then 100 edits, "New User". 2. If a user hasn't edited for one month, "Inactive" 3. If a user has made over 10 blog posts, "Blog Star". POMfannumber1 (talk) 13:14, March 8, 2014 (UTC). RE: Test Wiki Regrettably I have been having various issues and have lost my saved links, could you possibly send me another link to our test wiki? I would love to see what you've done. :) Pinguinus impennis 03:54, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Replying What??? You said to a new user that they could make a wiki series about SJA. POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:53, March 14, 2014 (UTC). Threats I have no desire to begin an argument JPhil, but there is an issue which must be addressed. Apparently on Chat you were seen yelling at Rascalinc, warning him that you would delete all "useless" blogs and threatening to ban him. I must remind you that you are not permitted to exercise either of your threatened powers without my permission, so please refrain from making such threats again. If you feel an activity is harmful to the wiki, discuss it with me so we can figure out a non-intimidating solution to the issue. Pinguinus impennis 22:15, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Two different users confirmed that you threatened to ban Rascalinc in all caps, so it is clear that you did make threats. You also said you would delete blog posts you deemed to be useless. The problem is that the definition of "relevant" varies from user to user. What you see as useless might seem to another as a perfectly valid communication. For this reason I do not want blogs to be forced to fit forum policies or for individual admins to be allowed to delete posts without particularly good reason. These are things which should be discussed, preferably on a public forum. But my original statement remains: you must not threaten to ban other users for such minor reasons. This is inappropriate behavior and it fosters an atmosphere of fear on the wiki. Pinguinus impennis 00:34, March 16, 2014 (UTC) You did not make a valid claim with evidence. They did. I saw the tail end of the conversation, and the two other users gave me copy-and-pasted accounts of the discussion. You do not have the authority or the right to ignore this. You will either adjust your standpoint or you will be demoted. I tire of your constant threatening of other users. I have tried to keep you in a position of safe power, but in the end, you must either accept the moral guidelines I dictate to you or you will be demoted. Pinguinus impennis 01:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but... I don't mean to be rude but there are things I need to discuss. 1. When you said that the wiki wasn't be to be used for advertising to Rascalinc, you sounded mean. 2. You delete pages by inactive users. 3. You are too harsh about those templates. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:37, March 25, 2014 (UTC). 1. I'll forgive you. 2. That really dosen't seem fair. 3. How are templates so important? POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC). 1. All good then. 2. How is it fair? 3. So you're saying everyone on every wiki should know how to add these templates. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:53, March 25, 2014 (UTC).